The present invention relates to an improvement in a fairing assembly for covering an upper portion of a motorcycle.
A motorcycle is often provided on a front side with a fairing assembly which is used as a windshield or deflector. In the motorcycle, a head light is provided on a frontmost end of the fairing and at the same time a speedometer, a tachometer and other indicators are disposed in front of a steering handle. In case where these indicators are covered by a part of the fairing, in order to carry out the maintenance for the head light and the like, it is necessary to remove the fairing from the body, which makes the maintenance difficult. Also, fine adjustments of the units after assembling are difficult.
On the other hand, in such a motorcycle with the fairing, an opening through which a front fork of the motorcycle is extending is formed in the fairing. The opening must be large in size enough to enable the front fork to rotate without the interference of the edges of the opening. Therefore, there is a great possibility that dust and sand may pass through the opening and be blown upwardly to accumulate on front surfaces of the indicators, making them dirty.